Klaus' Ghost Love
by fcrawfordtvd
Summary: Bella Swan was never fully mortal even if the Cullen's thought so but now that they're gone and Victoria's hunting her. Bella goes and visits a old friend of hers that she has known since she was a child. Bella knows what Davina is and Davina knows what Bella is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Bella's POV.

I was running in the woods slightly panting barely because a to be honest I wasn't that out of breath, which wasn't that surprising.

"Oh Bella there's no use in hiding I'll catch you." Victoria called out into the distance even though I knew that she could catch us with me at any second.

There was only one thing to do now, I thought with a sigh and a slight giggle because this is going to be fun.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I felt the wind on my skin slowly fade until I couldn't feel it anymore.

I saw a flash of red hair as Victoria zoomed past me, I had to hold in a chuckle as I continued to run -more like float- across the city boarder. I stopped once I was out of Washington and sighed as I remembered what happened earlier today.

_***Flashback***_

_I was with Jake and the pack on the Rez at Emily and Sam's place laughing and watching as everyone fooled around. My phone dinged letting me know that I got a text message, I took out my phone and saw that it was from my dad. This confused me because usually Charlie calls me, he NEVER texts; says that it's not worth it. I opened the message just to indulge him for the moment. _

_I looked at the picture that he sent me and my eyes went wide as I let out a strangled sob. Everyone around me stopped what they were doing to see what was the matter._

_"What's wrong Bella?" Emily asked._

_"How fast can we get to my house?" I asked in a shaky whisper._

_"If we run about three minutes why?" Sam asked while standing and coming over to me._

_"I need to know if this is some kind of trick or not." I said while standing up and Sam nodded his head before heading outside with me on his heels. _

_Sam transformed into a horse sized wolf, he stood there as I climbed on his back before running into the woods with the rest of the pack directly behind us._

_We reached my house and I hurriedly got off Sam's back before rushing inside to the living room only to fall to my knees and break into sobs. It was covered in blood and there was a message on the wall that said:_

_ '_You're next Bella. ~V.'

_Sam brought me into his arms before instructing the pack to do something but I didn't hear what he said because I felt numb._

_***End Flashback***_

I sighed before I took a deep breath as closed my eyes and felt the world around me, before I knew it I was standing in a town that had beautiful waterfalls. I walked into the woods just to see where it was that I put myself.

Once I was clear of the woods I saw a sign that read _'Welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia'_

My feet were still floating in the air so I knew that nobody could see me if I walked past them. I walked onto main street where they housed looked the families were wealthier. A teen boy with short brown hair and brown eyes was talking to a caramel skinned girl that had the same colored eyes. They were about to kiss.

I could tell that they have feelings for each other and that they looked cute together already.

"Just kiss already it'll make you feel better." I said out loud even though they couldn't hear me.

The boy snapped his head in my direction looking directly at me, staring into my eyes letting me know that he could see and hear me. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Just do it we both know that you want to." I said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" He asked making the girl next to him follow his line of sight.

"Who are you talking to Jer?" The girl asked.

"It's a porcelain skin brunette." The boy Jer said, I think that the nickname is short for Jeremy.

"She's a ghost?" The girl asked.

I smirked.

"I'm half ghost actually." I said and he looked shocked.

I took a beep breath and felt myself start to sink towards the earth where my feet touched the ground. I felt the wind again letting me know that I was no longer in my ghost form.

"How'd you get there?" The girl asked.

"Like I told your boyfriend over there i'm only half ghost." I said as I sat floating in the air Indian style.

"Well who are you?" Jeremy asked.

"Bella Swan." I said while smiling as I floated closer to the pair. "And you are I don't want to keep calling you ghost boy and little witch."

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert." The male said.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." The girl said.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said while holding out my hand for them to shake.

"It was nice to meet you as well." They said at the same them.

They shook my hands with smiles on their faces.

"Well now that we're done with introductions I have to go." I said while smiling.

Third POV.

Bella disappeared in thin air and Bonnie as well as Jeremy looked at the spot where Bella was in astonishment.

"Where did she go?" Bonnie asked Jeremy hoping that she would've just turned back into a ghost.

"I have no idea." Jeremy said.

A few states away in her ghost form Bella was in a manor that was filled with vampires but they couldn't see her. Bella was looking for somebody, a friend that she knew when she was a a little girl; when Bella and her mother would visit New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the compound as s a ghost Bella sighed because she didn't see who she was looking for. She went to the basement where she saw five people, well creature; four of them were surrounded over the one boy who looked like he was dying.

"Kol." The girl that was holding the the dying boy said.

Bella looked back at them and saw that 'Kol' was dead. Bella saw what Kol really looked like. She saw his ghost.

"So that's what you truly look like." Bella said and Kol looked at Bella shocked.

"You can see me but we aren't supposed to see each other when we're dead." He said

"Well I've always been an exception." Bella said with a smirk.

Kol just looked at her as she gazed at his family.

"Who are you?" Kol asked

"I'm Bella and do you want to stay like this."

"There's nothing that you can do to change this situation."

Bella smirked at him. "You'll be surprise at what I can do."

Bella walked over to Kol and grabbed his hand before taking a deep breath so that she can ground herself and get out of her ghost form. Kol was watching her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Once Bella was in her human form Kol lat out a gasp alerting his siblings and Davina.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Kol Mikaelson and this time in your real body." Bella said with a smirk

Kol looked at Bella shocked for a few seconds before a smirk broke out on his face.

"It's good to be back." He said.

"I told you that you'd be surprised at what I can do." Bella said while smiling widely.

"Who are you and Kol how in the bloody hell are you back in the land of the living?" Klaus asked his brother and the stranger that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm the one that brought back your brother." She said while smirking at their shocked faces.

"And I thank you fair lady." Kol said with a bow that made Bella giggle and Davina glare at Bella in jealously.

"Well now that your back on the plane that you supposed to be in, you should reacquaint yourself with your family." Bella said with a sad smile.

Kol nodded his head vigorously and walked to his family. Klaus was watching Bella he saw the sad look in her eyes as she mentioned family and wondered what happened to Bella's family.

Klaus watched as Bella walked away and ended up disappearing into thin air, he sighed before turning back towards his brother.

"So how does it feel to be back in your own body?" Klaus asked and Kol smirked at him.

"It feels like i'm truly myself." Kol said with a slight chuckle.

"Well it's good that your back." Klaus said while smiling.

"Who was that girl." Davina asked Kol as she hugged him.

"A girl that saw me turn into a ghost and and brought me back into the land of the living, not sure how. Her name is Bella." Kol said fondly while smiling a genuine smile. This made Davina jealous.

"Do you know what she is?" Rebekah/Eva asked.

"No idea." Kol said as he stared at the spot that Bella disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Elijah asked.

"It think that she's in the courtyard." Kol said with a smile before heading to the courtyard.

Davina had a sneer on her face as she entered the courtyard to find that Bella was sitting on a railing of the balcony that over looked the courtyard. She was eating a mini tub of ice cream as she was swinging her legs back and forth as she gazed around the manor.

"This is a pretty sight." Bella said as she took another bite of ice cream.

"How'd you get up there?" Kol asked with a light hearty laugh before jumping up and sitting besides Bella then stealing her ice cream.

"Hey I stole that ice cream so I get to eat it and nobody can steal it from me." Bella said as she stole her ice cream back.

Kol laughed before nudging her shoulder lightly.

"You never did answer my question: how'd you get up hear?"

She smirked before standing up in front of the railing, she took a deep breath before walking off the the railing and over the courtyard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rebekah/Eva yelled.

Bella slowly floated to the ground and landed safely on her feet as she continued to eat her ice cream as if nothing happened as she made her way to the table and sat down.

"So you can float?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Part of my half ghost quota." Bella said with a small shrug.

"Half ghost quota?" Kol asked as he neared Bella with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah because I'm half ghost." Bella said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"How does that even work?" Elijah asked intrigued.

"How am I supposed to now?" Bella asked with a shrugged. before holding out a half full tub of ice cream to Kol. "Here."

Kol smirk with a raised eyebrow as he took the tub of ice cream from Bella and started to eat the rest of it.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Kol said with a mouth full of ice cream that made Bella giggle and Davina glare at her.

"No problem." Bella said with a laugh that ended with a sigh as she looked at the ground.

Bella got up from her seat and disappeared into thin air again making everyone look around the compound. Bella giggled from her spot by the entrance gate before she headed out of the compound with a sigh. Bella walked down the street and made her self human again.

"I guess that I'll book a hotel room." Bella said with another sigh.

"That's not necessary you can stay at the compound with us." Klaus said from behind Bella making Bella chuckle.

"I don't mind staying at a hotel." Bella said as she turned around.

"Well consider it a thank you for saving my brother." Klaus said and Bella chuckled again this time with a sigh.

"Ok just one night then I'm getting a hotel room." Bella said and Klaus nodded his head before zooming her to the compound.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon re-entering the Mikaelson compound Kol zoomed over Bella and Klaus with a bright genuine smile on his face that made Bella also smile.

"So does this mean that you're staying?" He asked and Bella sighed dramtically.

"I don't know you'll just have to stand there for a few days and find out." She said jokingly making Kol smirk.

"I think that I can do that." Kol said before picking up Bella and zooming her into a bedroom on the second floor of the compound.

Bella looked around taking in the baige colored walls as she was set on her feet.

"Couldn't the walls be like black, or red, or both?" Bella asked and Kol chuckled.

"Maybe we could paint them if you decide to stay."

Bella cast her eyes to the ceiling while tapping her finger on her chin in a thinking mannor before sighing dramatically again and letting her hands fall to her sides. A smirk on her face.

"Then I have no choice but to stay."

Kol squealed excitedly before picking up Bella and twirling her around.

"This is going to be fun."

"Yes it's going to be." Bella said xwhile smiling before zooming her back into the courtyard of the compound.

"So should we have a party, a feast or somethuing in that nature?" Kol asked with mischievious smirk.

Bella looked at Rebekah/Eva with her head cocked to the side in a studying mannor.

"Would you like to be in your own body?" Bella asked.

"I wouldn't know how to do that." Rebekah/Eva said sadly.

"All you would have to do is die." Bella sajd simpliy before making her mind go to ghost form as Davina tried to give her an aneurism.

"You want her to die?" Davina asked in disbelief.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Kol's human body died then I brought him back it will be the same process dummy so stop jumping to conclusions and think about what just happened in the basement. Also that magical headache thing won't work on me even if I didn't turn my brain to ghost." Bella said annoyed.

"Right." Davina said as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Would you want to do that?" Bella asked and Rebekah/Eva nodded her head. "Snap her neck when I disappear."

Right when Bella disappeared Kol ran over to Rebekah/Eva and snapped her neck. Bella saw Rebekah standing next to Eva's body.

"You look pretty." Bella commented as she made her was over to Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled at her.

"So how do we do this?"

"Grab onto my hand and let my do the rest." Bella said and Rebekah did as she was told, soon they were both in the land of the living.

Rebekah gasped as she felt the ground under her feet, Bella smirked at her.

"That was cool." Rebekah said with a huge grinn on her face that made Bella laugh.

Bella looked at Rebekah and Kol before smirking.

"Where do you to want to go?" Bella asked.

They looked at each other before shrugging. Bella walked over to them and grabbed their hands, all three of them disappeared and traveled to someplace.

"Should we be worried about what they might do?" Klaus asked Elijah who in turn chuckled.

"I don't believe so." Elijah said as he smiled.

Davina on the other hand was worried about what they could be doing and planned to do a spell on Bella that would show her true intentions with the Mikaelson's.

A few minutes later the disappearing trio came back but with bags in their hands and huge grins on their faces. Elijah and Klaus looled at them with raised eyebrows and small smiles.

"What we went to Paris, bought somethings and took some pictures on the Eiffel tower." Bella said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

The look on Elijah's, Klaus', and Davina's faces were so funny that Kol, Rebekah, and Bella all bursted out laughing.

"Want to see the pictures we took and the things we stole, I mean bought?" Bella asked while holding out her phone, Kol and Rebekah laughed at her slip up. "Hey don't judge i'm only human, well half-human."

Klaus chuckled at them before grabbing Bella's phone and looking through the pictures with a smile on his face as he gazed at the care free looks on his siblings faces. Bella yawned which caught everyones attention making Bella blush.

"I haven't slept in two days." Bella said.

"We should probaly get you to be then." Klaus said, Elijah raised his eyebrows at Klaus.

Klaus zoomed over to Bella and took her to her room.

"I think that Klaus has a crush on Bella." Kol said smirking which made Rebekah laugh.

"It seems like Klaus isn't the only one, right little brother." Rebekah said smirking at Kol.

"I have no idea what your talking about sister." Kol said before turing around and heading to his room.

"Oh my god he's totally crushing on her already." Rebekah said with light laughter in her voice.

Elijah shook his head with a smile on his face. Davina was glaring at the ground in jealousy.

"It's seem, dear sister, that you are also crushing on our young guest."

Rebekah blushed before zooming to her room. Elijah laughed at his siblings, he looked at Davina and saw her looking at the fround.

"You ok Miss. Claire?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Davina said before exiting the compound.

"I will leave you to get ready for bed." Klaus said as he made his way to the door.

Bella smile slightly.

"Don't be surprised if I'm not here in the morning-" Bella started and Klaus turned around suddenly and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

Bella chuckled while shaking her head slightly.

"What I was going to say was: don't be surprised if I'm not here in the morning because I might be in the kitchen cooking breakfast." Klaus looked at her confused.

"We have cooks for that."

"It's been a while since I cooked breakfast." Bella said with a small chuckle.

"Oh."

"Can I sleep now?" Bella asked laughing slightly.

Klaus nodded his head.

"Yes, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight, Nik."


End file.
